It's Real!
by Miss Shakespeare
Summary: A twilight fan finds she is thrown into the twilight universe and meets the Cullens. How will the cullens take it, and will Lillian find love in the unlikliest of places? Will random be the new law in the Cullen House hold?
1. Chapter 1

"Lillian Rae Rose!" my mother yelled, "Get down here right now!" That's all I needed to here. It takes a lot to get my mom mad so I must have done something bad. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping twice. I'm such a Bella. "Yeah Mom?" I asked. She glared at me. "I'm tired of telling you to pick up your twilight junk. You're overly obsessed." I just gaped. "Mom, twilight is so not junk, I thought you liked the books too! It's a completely healthy obsession."

"Just put your stuff in your room." I trudged upstairs with my stuff. I _was _overly obsessed with Twilight. Can you blame me; it's the best book on the planet. I've read each one in the series over ten times. I owned five twilight t-shirts. I'd created fifteen fan fictions. Yup, I'd consider that obsessed.

Normally I would have argued more with my mom. We both liked Twilight so much that eventually we would have started a full flegged debate on who was better, Jacob or Edward. I personally love them both, but my mom was full out team Jacob. When she started insulting Edward, I got defensive. Right know I didn't have time to argue. I was reading the most amazing article. It was an article written by someone as wise as a three hundred year old.

It was a paper on medicine written anonymously by a fellow from Forks, Washington. I always have fantasies about twilight being real, and this made it seem so much more realistic. I read a few more of his papers and was convinced; this was written by Carlisle Cullen. Just as I made my assumption an add appeared on the screen:

**If you are a twilight fan…**

**Take this test, if you win you get**

**An all expense free trip to Forks, WA**

I knew they never come through with the prizes but I loved these online quizzes. I clicked on the add. The screen changed and there was a one hundred question quiz. This was the longest I'd seen before. I shrugged, I didn't mind it long, and look at the first question. _How does Edward have his CD collection organized? A. by reference then musician B. By year and then reference C. by reference then year D. by musician then reference _I knew the answer had to be B. It went on like that most of the night; I answered all the questions sometimes even having to check the book.

When I was finally done I submitted my answers. They were all correct, obviously. I looked at the clock. It read three o'clock. I went to bed trying to catch a few hours of sleep before six. I dreamed about Twilight.

"Honey, time for school! You don't want to be late on your first day." I had no intention of getting up but when I heard first day I sat strait up on my bed. "First day where exactly?" I prodded. I was confused; I'd Vermont my whole life. "At forks high of course! Now get dressed before I come up there and make you." I almost fainted. I'd been dreaming to Forks High since I'd read Twilight. Either this was an attempt at a cruel joke or I was dreaming.

I went with the dream theory. I just hope I never woke up. I got dressed, grabbed a banana and ran out the door. If this was a dream I wanted to get as much out of it as possible. I ran to school. Even though I'd made a great accomplished, I still hoped that my imagination was strong enough to create the Cullens in this fantasy.

I walked into the parking lot and felt really stupid for not just driving my car. A small figure bounded up to me. She went at what would have been a jog for a normal person. She seemed stained when she came. Her hair was black was sticking out from every angle. I immediately recognized her. "Hi," she almost sang, "I'm Alice Cullen you must be new." "Pinch me I _am _dreaming." She pinched me and I winced. "Stupid vampire strength" I muttered. Alice's cheery face turned into the most terrifying vampire face. "Who are you and what do you know about vampires?" she demanded. I gulped, loudly.

"I'm Lillian Rose. Please, I'll tell you every thing Alice. Just don't drink my blood." Shock crossed her face. "Well you see it's this book. It's um called Twilight. It kinda is about well um you guys, and Bella. It's actually in her perspective." I stopped to process her reaction. She was confused. I guessed that she had been gone long enough to get the others anxious so I interrupted her silence.

"Um, the others are probably getting worried and I don't know if Jasper can han" She cut me off, "You're right but they are going to want to meet you. Do you mind coming to my house Lillian? "I was excited at the concept," Definitely. Oh and if no one tries to kill me, with the exception of Rosalie, I'll come with you to the mall." She brightened at the concept.

We made our way over to Edwards Volvo. I almost started hyperventilating. This was the best dream in history. Edward had his arm around Bella. She leaned in against him. Alice explained quickly to the others what was going on. Bella introduced herself and was helping me into the Volvo when Alice stopped us. She said she wanted me to ride with me in the Porsche, and that Jasper could ride with Rosalie and Emmett.

As soon as we were off Alice bombarded me with questions. She asked me mostly about my clothes though. The rest of the time she asked about the books and their popularity. "Every one I know reads them. They are actually making it a movie." I told her. She was excited about that. "We're famous!" she exclaimed. I tried to keep the conversation going so I could forget my nerves about meeting everyone in my book. I knew that it was going to be a long day. I gulped as we heeded into the parking lot. Here we go.

Authors note:

Please Review. I'm not sure how this turned out. It's kinda short so far but the other chapters will be longer. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lillian's point of view

Alice walked me up to the house. Everyone else was all ready there. Esme and Carlisle were waiting at the door. They started to introduce them selves but I stopped them. "I already know who you are." I said, "I know, it sounds creepy, but I know as much as Bella" They looked surprised but let me in. Edward filled them in on who I was and what had happened at school. "Awesome," Emmett said, "we are famous. Want my autograph?"

I shook my head. Of course I really wanted every ones autograph, but we could get to that later. I wondered if anyone here read it. "No." said Edward answering my thoughts, "If they have, no one has mentioned it." _Believe me if they had read it, there would be a riot outside the door. _He looked surprised. I guess no one he knew could talk to him in his thoughts for the first time. Carlisle spoke up next. "Could you please tell me what you know about us? We don't want the Volturi at our door, and they might not if you don't know anything." That was definitely going to be a problem. I knew everything.

"Well first, what grade are you in Bella?" she looked genuinely confused. "Don't you know that already? I'm a senior. We just started." I brightened at the fact that I knew more about them than they did. I tried not to think about it though. If I did Edward would probably attack. Okay then I know a lot.

"Um, first of all Bella moved here when her mom got married so her mom could be with fill. On her first day it took every bit of strength you had not to kill Bella." He looked shocked, but I continued. "You left to keep from hurting her and risking your family's safety. When you came back Bella was relieved and decided to stop trying to stay away with her. Bella went to La Push and was told you were vampires. She told you and you didn't deny it. You too fell in love. A lot happened and then James started tracking you Bella. You thought he had your mom so you gave your self up for your mom. It was a trick though. Edward saved you but not after James bit you. Edward sucked the venom out. That's it. Well, for the first book at least." I looked around the room. Everyone stared at me in shock. This was going to take a while.

Author's note:

Sorry for the short chapter. It was a filler. Review


	3. AN

**A/N **

**Sorry if you thought this was an update. I need to know if I should add humor to this. I'm going to have her very random friends enter Twilight if you do. One is an Edward fan, one is a Jacob fan.**


	4. AN2

**A/N**

**Another author note. I will have an update out by between tonight and Monday night. I would have been out if my dad hadn't made me rake the yard. I was also was thinking of starting a new fanfic. I have a friend who doesn't like Twilight-gasp, I know, shocking- I want to make a fanfic where **_**she **_**gets thrown into Twilight. Maybe I will have her come in this one.**


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 1desk, 2 little sisters, 0 Edward, 0 Bella, 0 everything

It's Real!

Lillian's point of view

I was about to tell them about the other books, but my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pockets and looked at the caller ID. I rolled my eyes, it was Arial. She was my hyper, annoying, Twilight addict of a friend. I put her on speaker. "OMG, OMG, OMG!!! Lillian guess what! I'm in Forks. I woke up in Forks and then went to Forks high! I have been looking everywhere for you. I figured if I'm here you obviously would be!" I was shocked. How could we both end up in Forks?

I guess that Edward was thinking the same thing, because he spoke to her. "Arial, this is Edward Cullen-." He didn't have time to finish his sentence because there was a thump on the other end. "Great," I said sarcastically, "She's probably fainted." I scowled at the phone. _Well, I guess we better go get her. Thanks Edward, her second favorite dream just came true, you had to give her, her first as well. That is too much for her to handle, she has ADHD. _Edward frowned and Bella tried to comfort him.

I hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the Cullens. I didn't think that Edward was going to repeat my thoughts to the others so I would have to. "Ariel has ADHD. Once she heard Edward she went crazy and probably fainted. We better go find her before she wakes up and starts screaming 'Edward Cullen the vampire just spoke to me' throughout town." Emmett beamed, "Eddie's got an admirer!" 'Eddie' growled at him and Emmett just laughed.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt the love fest, but we should kinda hurry." Alice grabbed the keys to her car. "She will wake up in exactly eighteen minutes." Carlisle and Esme followed. Edward was still mad at Emmett so I guessed they were going to stay, Bella would if they did. Rosalie probably wouldn't concern herself with us and Jasper wouldn't want to be in a small space with blood nearby. So it was just me, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. I was cool with that as long as one of the Cullens came with me. If this was a dream- witch I was starting to doubt- I wanted as much time as possible with them.

We were barely out of the drive way when I got another call. This time I remembered the Cullens had super hearing and didn't bother to put the phone on speaker. "Hello?" I heard a sigh of relief on the other side. "Lilly it's Kayla. Ariel tried calling you earlier except I'm not sure if she dialed right. She was excited and was sugar high. We're somewhere called Forks and she was screaming 'OMG it's the Cullens!' and running in circles. Anyway, whatever she heard on the phone made her faint. She's out cold.

Kayla could be so ignorant at times. We never could convince her to read twilight, so she had no idea how important Forks or the Cullens were. "Don't worry; I'm on my way right now. I've got Carlisle, so if she hit her head to hard he can have a look at her." She then sounded pretty confused, "What's a Carlisle? Ariel needs a doctor or something." I sighed, "Kayla, read Twilight. Carlisle is a doctor, duh! Well, a vampire doctor, but that is beside the point."

I hung up on Kayla. Truthfully I wasn't a big Edward fan. I liked all the others, but Jake is just cooler **(in truth I love them both, but I'm trying to make the story more interesting). **I wasn't going to admit it in a car of vampires though! By the time I had finished my thought, we were back at the school. I scanned the parking lot until I found a familiar car parked near the woods. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme walked next to me, straining to keep a human pace.

When we arrived at the car, I saw Ariel laying on the ground and Kayla standing over her looking helpless. Carlisle immediately began trying to wake Ariel up, and check for cuts or bruises at the same time. I pulled Kayla aside. "Okay, since you have never read Twilight, I'll fill you in. We are in Forks, the scene of Twilight. Over there are Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. Don't get freaked out but they are vampires." I should have saved the whole vampire thing for later, she definitely freaked out. I had to cover her mouth with my hand to keep her from screaming. I didn't let go until I was sure she was calmed down.

"You are telling me that there are three vampires in Twilight?" "No, actually I'm telling you there are eight- well seven for the time being- vampires, and ten or eleven Werewolves. Actually there are more vampires, but only a few are main characters in all four books." Luckily she didn't scream again. "Don't worry, they are vegetarians. They only suck animal blood." I don't think it was very reassuring. "OME, was that a dream? OMC, Carlisle? Esme? Alice? It wasn't a dream!"

"Ariel's up," we said in unison.

**I know it is short, I'm sorry. I made candles today and it took four hours! Please review. Do you like it?**


	6. Chapter 4

A/N Yay, I'm updating! I think I got one negative review. I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'm continuing.

It's Real

Lillian's point of view

"Ariel's up" we said in unison. She jumped up from the ground and ran over to us screaming, "Oh my Edward! Was that really Edward Cullen on the phone! Can I meet him, please, please, please?!" I sighed, "You can only go if Kayla comes to." Kayla shook her head. "Oh, no. I am not going home to meet some blood sucking-" I covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry about that, she is, uh, a, umm, Jacob Black fan." Her muffled cries escaped, "I'm not a stinking Jacob Black fan!" "Just ignore her!"

Well I managed to get Kayla to come, and Ariel to shut up. How I did it I'll never know. "OME, is Edward as hot in person? I bet he is!" Here we go again. Alice spoke up, "I'd be careful, on more than one choice, you die. Oh and Lillian your future just disappeared. Mind telling me where you are going?" I chuckled nervously, "Well, kindamaybesortaalittleheismaysecondkindafavoritealittlecharactor?" "Who is your first?" "You of course!" I lied smoothly.

She looked satisfied and didn't talk any more about it. Carlisle was still looking for any cuts of signs of concussion; he probably had never seen any one this hyper. "Don't worry Carlisle, she is always like this." He was genuinely surprised. Well we finally pulled into the drive way. I was the second person after Ariel out of the car. "Well see you guys, I'm going to La Push!" Kayla ran after me, "I'll come!" wtf? "Are you sure that _you _didn't hit your head Kayla?" She slapped my shoulder. "I just don't want to put up with Ariel, plus Vampires must be scarier than werewolves. It's not even a full moon." "Kayla, werewolves don't need a full moon."

"I guess we are going to walk?" said Kayla "Hey Carlisle, can we take the Mercedes?" I didn't yell too loud because I knew they could hear me. "Sure, just don't crash it." "How did he hear you?" asked Kayla. Wow, she knew absolutely nothing. I didn't answer, just got in the car. She did the same. I tried being very careful while we drove to La Push.

When we got close to the border I parked the car. Kayla asked her why we couldn't go any further. "Here," I gave her my tattered copy of Twilight, "read this and you will understand." She bit her lip and took it. Wow, after all this time we could have gotten her to read Twilight by just coming to Forks. As soon as we crossed the border, we were met by a pack of giant wolves.

Kayla looked up terrified, "Nice doggies," she said, "We, um, come in peace?"

A/N I wanted to stop there but just couldn't

I slapped her, "Oh just shut up and read!" I turned to the wolves and spotted a reddish brown one. "Hey Jacob, I'd ask you guys to phase human, but it looks like you guys ripped your clothes to shreds." The wolves gave each other confused looks. I mentally slapped myself, of course! We smelled like vampires! "Don't worry, they didn't try to eat us, or turn us." They looked confused again. They probably didn't think we knew. Maybe this hadn't been such a good Idea.

"I should have brought Edward and Bella" I said to myself. I think the wolves heard though because the one I singled out to be Jacob ran of towards what I guessed was his house and came back as a dressed human. "Jacob just so you know, you are even handsomer in person!"

A/N

Sorry this chap. was so short. Review!


	7. Chapter 5

It's Real

Chapter 4?

A/N Hey ya'll. What's up? And now presenting, the new chap.

Lillian's point of view

"Jacob, just so you know, you are even handsomer in person!" I cried and ran over to him. I hugged him tightly. Wow, Stephanie wasn't lying when she wrote that he was huge. And gorgeous. "Did you by any chance imprint on me?" "Um, noooooo." True, I guess he would wait for Nessie. Oh well. I still loved him! "OMG, Jacob wegotthrownintothetwilightseriesandimethecharactorsidreamof, and, and, Oh God, Ariel's rubbing off on me." Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. Well, actually, I think I was.

Kayla got out of the car, the book still in her hands. It looked like she was enjoying it; she was already where Bella had gone to La Push. She looked up to see me practically drooling over Jacob. "So you're the famous Jacob, well I only have five words for you. You have nothin' on Edward." I slapped her, again. "How dare you! You'll change your mind in the next book!" "I don't think so, Edward came back." I dropped my jaw. Had she read Twilight and not told us? If so, she would totally pay.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not totally clueless. You guys talk non- stop about Jake and Edward. Edward is so much better for Bella." I could feel Jacob tense, mostly because I was still latched on to him. "Don't phase, don't phase." I kept muttering under my breath to distract him. My quiet words worked, Jacob didn't phase. Thank goodness, because as much has I hated Kayla right now, I didn't want her to die from a werewolf attack. Yes, I know they are really shapeshifters. Werewolf just sounds cooler.

"You know Kayla, as much as I hate leave, we should get going." I didn't want to have to explain this to them like we had to do with the Cullens. I don't think Jake would appreciate his feelings for Bella revealed. I guess they kinda were already with the whole pack mind thing, but still. Kayla understood and we drove back to the Cullens, leaving the pack wondering, "What the hell just happened!?!" Yeah, I have that effect on people.

While in the car I got like the best idea! I was surprised that a light bulb didn't go up over my head! "Hey Kayla, I was thinking that we need to do something to make our time here special!" "Isn't being here enough?" She grumbled. "Course not silly! We need to prank Mike Newton!" I wasn't surprised when she agreed. Who would miss out on something like this! We discussed tactics the whole ride back to the Cullens. Hmm, maybe we could take down Tyler and Eric while we were at it! Rosalie could definitely help us, I'm sure she would love to get in on this. Her inhuman beauty would be an advantage. Edward would love to get on Newton's nerves, and Emmett loved prank people. This would rock!

A/N I know it's short. I need ideas! What pranks should they pull?


	8. on hold

Don't worry guys, I'm not dead yet. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. I have to put all my stories on temporary hold until my computer gets its act together, it keeps crashing. It is the 'Cave' an ancient beast of the dead.

Meanwhile, tell me if you like this. I might start writing it.

Bella Swan is going to a boarding school in Forks were her dad lives. Both of her parents were divorced and are too caught up in their own live to notice much of her anymore. The school is separated into two parts; the boy school, and the girl school. On her first day Bella gets lost and meets none other than the green eyed god Edward Cullen. Soon the start secretly meeting and become a couple that nothing can come between. But when Edward is pulled out of the school, what will happen to Bella, and where is Edward Cullen?

Tell me if you like it in a review


End file.
